Armani
by kellykiley02
Summary: This one-shot features all of the Cullens after BD. Alice leaves to go shopping and Emmett takes up Jasper's bribe of wrestling. What happens when Alice returns? Canon couples. Rated Kplus for safety. R&R!


Well hello there! I have neglected FF for a long time and am not as much into The Twilight Saga anymore but I still greatly respect Stephenie Meyer's gift for storytelling. However, I do still love the characters as much as before. I'm a little out of touch, but here goes…I hope you like it!

This one-shot that takes place after BD.

**Armani**

Sunlight slanted through the closed shades of Alice and Jasper's bedroom and created bright streaks across the carpet. The bedroom enveloped Alice's personality, while Jasper's was stamped in various corners. Alice stretched out on their bed and propped herself up on her elbows, she watched him decide on the clothes he was going to wear. Jasper reached into a drawer of his dresser and pulled out a new pair of Armani jeans and dark blue collared shirt. Within a second, Jasper had gone into the bathroom to change.

Alice quickly grew distant and her eyes clouded. She snapped out of her vision just as Jasper returned to the room. "Jasper, can you change your jeans? I don't mind that you're wearing that shirt today but change the jeans." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jasper threw a small smile back and picked out a more rugged pair. "Sure thing," he said and walked at human pace to give Alice a quick kiss on the forehead before he went back to the bathroom.

She sighed, "Much better." Jasper returned quickly and sat next to her.

"Esme wanted me to go to the grocery store with her." Alice nodded, knowing full-well that they only had to go to keep up the Cullen's appearances. Renesmee already had food stocked up for a few weeks, as she was finally adjusting to the taste of human food. Although she already saw that he was going with her, Jasper thought it was polite to tell her in person. "I'll return shortly, darlin'" Jasper let his southern charm show as he stared affectionately into Alice's eyes. She nodded and he gently put a hand on top of her head and tilted it up slightly so he could reach her lips better. He bent down and they kissed briefly.

Alice grinned at his small affectionate gesture and teased, "Better go now, Esme's probably getting impatient." Jasper nodded and flew down the stairs, out the door, and into Carlisle's car where Esme was waiting. Alice heard the purr of the car as the engine started. She listened to the smooth, low rumble of it as it rolled down the street and stood up when it was out of her hearing distance.

Alice walked down the stairs at human pace and pulled Nessie, who was reading on the couch, into her arms. Although Nessie was only four, she looked almost like a teenager and already had the intellect of a college student. In everybody's eyes though, she was still a baby. Alice pushed Nessie's long bronze curls aside. "Ready to go, Nessie?" Nessie put her hand on Alice's shoulder and showed her a picture of the downtown Seattle shopping mall. Alice nodded and Nessie rolled her eyes. _Definitely her father's child_, Alice thought smugly.

"Sure," she said in her distinctly high pitched voice. Nessie was not as unwilling to go as her mother usually was, but she often got bored after trying on the tenth outfit.

"Thanks!" Alice said enthusiastically and hugged Nessie to her before setting her down to get ready.

Alice and Nessie left, leaving: Rosalie and Emmett working on Emmett's Jeep in the garage, Carlisle researching in the library, and Bella and Edward talking in Edward's old room.

Carlisle researched synesthesia, a rare disorder that he thought one of his patient's had. It was a neurological phenomenon that involved the sensory parts of the body to often be mixed. He took notes, not for himself, because he had perfect recall, but to appear as human as possible to others around him.

Edward and Bella were debating about who was a better classical artist, Edward or Debussy. Bella insisted that he was much better than Debussy but Edward disagreed.

Rosalie slid under the Jeep and said to Emmett, "Wrench." He grabbed one and gave it to her outstretched hand. All day, he had been entertaining the thought of taking up Jasper's bribe of a wrestling match. He was indecisive and changed his mind many times. He finally decided on it, he would not wrestle Jasper today.

Meanwhile, Alice and Nessie reached downtown Seattle. When shopping, Alice never let her visions interrupt her. When she was surrounded by clothing stores, fashion was all she could think about. "Let's go to that store!" Alice said excitedly and looked at Nessie in the windshield mirror. Nessie nodded her consent, though she felt that she had been in that store more than enough times. He walked in.

Emmett's indecisiveness got the better of him and he decided that he would challenge Jasper to his bribe when he returned with Esme. He heard the low rumble of Carlisle's car and quickly got excited. He decided that the best tactic would be to surprise Jasper, who the best at combat in the family.

Esme and Jasper walked out of the car, carrying bags of groceries. They greeted Emmett and Rosalie and walked into the house to put the items away. They finished putting them into the refrigerator and pantry within ten seconds. Esme walked upstairs to find Carlisle. After gazing outside for a few minutes, Jasper ran up the stairs and changed into his Armani jeans. He thought about Alice making him change out of them, but reasoned that it was just because she didn't want him getting them dirty, which was usually the case.

Emmett entered the house and ceased breathing. Jasper heard him enter but thought nothing of it. He briefly recalled that a few days before, he had bribed Emmett with a wrestling match so that he could teach Nessie to hunt. _Nessie wanted me to teach her anyways, Emmett is always too rough with her, _Jasper thought to himself. In his mind, Jasper scolded himself for acting selfishly.

Emmett sped up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper looked at him curiously. Emmett smirked at him, flexed his muscles and growled playfully, Jasper knew exactly what he wanted. Esme heard them from the library and said quietly, knowing they would hear her, "Not in the house." Jasper dashed past Emmett and flew down the stairs and out the back door. Emmett followed him. The direct sunlight caused their skin to shimmer brilliantly.

They growled at each other and crouched into the usual pre-fighting stance. They knew that Forks residents would wonder what the boulder-like crashes were and so they kept them to a minimum. The two circled each other and Jasper went in to make the first attack, he lunged at Emmett's side and pulled his arm. Spotting a moment of weakness, Jasper pushed Emmett to the ground, using as much body weight as he could without creating unnecessary noise. Emmett pushed back and eventually regained his original stance. Emmett flexed his muscles and though he was stronger than Jasper, Jasper's fighting ability was backed by centuries of learning war strategies. They continued playfully attacking each other for half an hour. Emmett suddenly reached out for Jasper's leg and attempted to disable him, he ripped a tear across Jasper's right leg.

They heard Alice's Porsche slowly pull into the driveway. They were too focused on the wresting to notice that she had returned. Emmett and Jasper stopped immediately and they heard Edward laugh from his room. Both Emmett and Jasper looked at Jasper's torn jeans. Emmett shrugged and knew that he was going to be scolded by Alice, he ran back into the garage and once again assisted Rosalie in fixing the Jeep.

Jasper walked into the house and acted smoothly. He sent calming waves through the air, before Alice could see his torn jeans. Nessie carried bags up to her room and Jasper walked towards Alice. "Hello, love," She said calmly. Her smile was breathtaking. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and leaned her face up for a kiss. He bent down and sweetly gave her one. Alice stepped back from him and her eyes stayed on his face. "Jasper, did something happen?" She asked as she searched his face for any signs of discontent. She pushed on, "Why are you changing my mood?" Alice painfully resisted the calming waves that twined its way through the air.

"Alice…" Jasper said and his expression changed to how worried he was. Alice put a hand on Jasper's arm in an attempt to calm him.

"What is it?" She asked gently and rubbed his arm soothingly. Her eyes remained on his face.

Jasper hesitated, "When I returned from shopping with Esme, I changed into the new Armani jeans that you had gotten me and-"Jasper's sentence was cut off by Alice's sharp downturn of her head. She saw the cut across his jeans.

Alice looked back up at him and frowned. "Jasper, those were so hard to find," she said sadly. She looked down at them again and back up at Jasper. Immediately, she knew who was to blame and turned angry. They heard Edward laugh quietly from his room.

"Emmett!" She screamed and ran out to the garage. Jasper dashed to the door leading to the garage, which Alice had forcefully slammed. He opened it and saw Alice fuming, looking down the road at Rosalie, who was test driving the Jeep after she fixed it, and Emmett, who pleaded to go with her so he could escape from Alice's wrath.


End file.
